Wolves and Hunters
by Rooney1077
Summary: Scott is a new werewolf, going through high school, trying to keep it a secret. Percy has been hunting supernatural creatures since the death of a loved one. Before that he was a demigod. Percy has left all of it behind, becoming a hunter and going by Percy Jackson-Argent. Scott will have to eliminate the new threat and some troubles of his own with Stiles and ally, Percy. Post-HoO
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is Rooney1077 with a new story. This is set in season 1 of Teen Wolf and set after HoO of PJO. I ****will try to update often. My other story, The Ring of Power,hasn't been updated for a while. I will try to update it tonight or tomorrow. Sorry for the wait on The Ring of Power. I've had a bit of writer's block. Thank you and review. review who you want Percy to be shipped with. Thank you again. Enjoy! ~Rooney1077**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Teen Wolf. **

Chris Argent smiled, setting down his glass of bourbon, and took a seat behind his old friend. He patted the boys back. "Thank you for coming, Percy. If you're here I don't have to worry about Allison being in danger. You'll keep her safe when I can't, right?" Percy turned around from the fireplace and grinned.

"Of course, Chris, I'll keep two eyes on her. Maybe I could catch up on my education. Since, you know, I've been a little absent for the past three years."

"I'm trusting you, Percy, this is my daughter. Keep her safe and don't let her find out." Chris ordered, clapping a hand on Percy's back once he sat down.

Percy grabbed the glass from Chris' hand and took a sip, grimacing at the burn in his throat. "Sir, when was the last time I failed?"

Chris Argent grinned again. "I can't remember." He took back the alcohol. As long as Allison was safe and as innocent as she was before they moved to this town nothing else mattered.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott McCall cursed himself, while ruffling the autumn leafs on the forest ground. A severe asthmatic dropping his inhaler in the woods at night while searching for a dead body was a free plan. He should do it more often. Life threatening situations are always enjoyable.

Scott moved the light of his phone over the ground, coming across the thing him and Stiles were looking for. The other half of the body. He jumped back, yelling, and tumbled down the forest hill. Scott jumped over a log, wheezing. He looked around.

A pair of red eyes focussed on him. The animal charged forward. Scott tried holding into the ground beneath him as the predator caught ahold of him and bit the teenage boy.

Scott yelled in pain, shooting off from the ground and running through the woods, holding the bleeding bite. He ran onto the road right in front of a swerving car. Scott McCall took a look at the injury oozing blood before staggering down the road, making his way home.

Stiles wasn't going to believe it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Percy turned the music up in his new car, provided by the Argents, while driving Allison to school. It had been a very long time since he had been to one. With the hunting and the protecting and the deaths and the traveling he hadn't found the time. School was his biggest problem as a teenager. Just look at the stuff he deals with now.

Percy bobbed his head to classic rock, smiling when he heard Allison laugh. "So how long are you staying, Perce?" She asked. Percy parked the car and turned to look at Allison. "As long as I'm wanted. When you guys get tired of me. I'll be on the road."

Allison looked at him seriously. "You're apart of the family, Percy. You'll always be wanted." He smiled at her for a moment and snapped out of his trance. "Okay! Let's go." He grabbed his bag and they made their way to the main office. Him and Allison were greeted by one of the teachers and the principle.

"Hello. I'm the principle, Mr. Walcott, and to my left is Ms. Morrell. We'll be taking you to your lockers and classes." The principle greeted enthusiastically.

Ms. Morrell lead Percy past the students after he said goodbye to Allison. Percy tried to listen as Ms. Morrell talked about the teachers and the classes but he couldn't help but focus on a conversation two boys were having.

The skinny one laughed. "No, not a chance." He laughed again. The slightly bigger boy beside him frowned. "I heard a wolf howling." This caught Percy's attention. This could possibly be something Chris wanted him to protect his daughter from; if it wasn't just a wolf.

"No you didn't, Scott." The skinny one stated bluntly. Scott stared at his friend, looking annoyed. "How do you know what I heard?"

Pale and Skinny, his new nickname he had unknowingly been given by Percy, laughed. "Because California doesn't have wolves, all right?" He turned to stop Scott. "Not in like 60-" Ms. Morrell cut off Percy's listening.

"Mr. Argent did you hear me?" Percy head snapped over to look at her. He thought quick to make a good excuse.

"Ah, sorry. ADHD. It's difficult to stay focussed. What were we talking about?"

"Lunch time." She answered with a suspicious look in her eyes.

Percy gave her a fake grin. "Lunch? Good! I love lunch." Ms. Morrell lead Percy to his first class, Math. It was going to be a long day.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"As you know there was indeed a body found in the woods yesterday. I'm sure your eager little minds have and will come up with various McCobb scenarios. But I am here to tell you that the police have a suspect in custody," Scott gave Stiles a confused look, but Stiles gave him one right back. "So you may now give your attention to the syllabus on your desk, outlining the entire semester."

Many people groaned as they flipped the pages over in the packet. A loud ringing filled the classroom making Scott flinch. He glanced around, not seeing the sorce. The ringing stopped, being replaced by a girl's voice.

'Mom, three calls on my first day is a little much.' Scott looked out the window. Mr. Walcott stood by a brown haired girl as she shuffled through her bag. 'Yes, I have everything. Everything...except a pen. God, I didn't actually forget a pen. Okay, okay. I got to go. Love ya.'

The girl stood up and walked with Mr. Walcott. Scott could hear them speak as they walked through the halls and into the classroom. He could even hear her heart racing.

"Class, this is our new student, Allison Argent. Please do your best to make her feel welcomed." Mr. Walcott left Allison with an encouraging nod. She walked with her head down and sat in the seat behind Scott. Scott picked up one of his pens and turned around, offering it to her.

Allison smiled and took it. "Thanks." Scott turned back in his seat and grinned. Allison smiled weirdly, wondering how he knew she needed a pen.

Scott's heart suddenly filled with warmth. He smiled sweetly. He barely knew this girl and she already had him wrapped around her finger.


	2. Chapter 2

The ring of the bell jolted Percy out of his nap and wiped the drool off his desk. Percy gathered his books, fast walking away from the teacher's glare. It's not his fault math is worthless. Giving Mr. Roberts a grin he turned around, suddenly running into someone.

"Shit!" A girlish voice yelled. "Watch we're your going loser." They both bent down to get their books, bonking heads.

"I'm really sorry." Percy apologised, finally looking at his victim. He looked at the pale, red headed girl. "Sorry, um...?" He made a hand motion, silently telling her to give him her name.

Still picking up her books she huffed. "Lydia. And you should be..." She looked up. "Sorry."

"Well, I am really sorry, Lydia, for tumbling into you and making you drop your books." Percy stated sarcastically. He knew the type of girl she was. Prideful and popular.

"But if I remember, in all this concussion, you also ran into me. I think I rightfully deserve a sorry, too." Percy crossed his arms and smirked. Lydia flushed angrily. No one's ever talked to her like that.

"Sorry, but, do you know who I am?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Percy picked up his last book and gave her a sickly sweet smile.

"Not yet, Queen Bee, but I will." He smirked and strode off to his locker leaving behind a flustered Lydia Martin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Percy jogged to Allison at her locker after retrieving his books. He hit his hand against the locker beside her's, making her jump. "Hey, Alli." He said in a deep voice. "So, how was your first class?" She laughed and punched his shoulder lightly, while grabbing her chemistry book.

"It was fine. How was yours? Fall asleep?" He leaned against the lockers.

"Oh Alli, you know me to well."

Scott listened closely to Allison's conversation with the black haired boy. They seemed close. Like family kind of close. They both moved to Beacon Hills High on the same day. They could be family.

The girl Percy ran into, Lydia, stalked up to them beside a brown haired boy with an arrogant smirk. "That jacks is absolutely killer. Where'd you get it?" She asked Allison, ignoring Percy.

"My mom was a buyer for a boutique back in San Franscico." Allison replied nervously. Lydia grinned, pointing at Allison. Percy narrowed his eyes. "And you are my new best friend."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott scowled. "Can someone tell me how new girl is here all of five minutes and she's already hanging out with Lydia's clique?" A girl beside Stiles asked, scoffing.

"Because she's hot. Beautiful people herd together." Stiles stated it like it was obvious.

"So," Lydia continued. "There's a party this weekend. Friday night. You should come."

"Uh, I can't. It's family night this Friday. Thanks for asking." Percy laughed bringing the attention of Lydia and the boy to him. Percy elbowed her in the ribs lightly. "Of course you can, Allison. I'm sure Chris and Victoria will understand." Allison glared at him. "She'll be there."

The boy nodded his head at Percy. "What about you? You going?" Allison gave Percy a pleading look. He grinned, putting his hands up. "Sorry, I have prior commitments. But Allison will defiantly be there. She loves parties."

A scowling man walked up to them with a whistle around his neck. He took a look at Percy's muscular frame. "You ever played lacrosse, kid?" He asked. He didn't let Percy speak. "Tryouts are now, come on." He pulled Percy his brown jacket to the boys locker room. "Let's go, Jackson!" He called over his shoulder.

Allison and Lydia shared a look before heading off to the field, leaving behind Scott and Stiles.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Coach Finstock threw lacrosse pads at Percy making him duck when one went for his face. "Okay, kid." Coach handed Percy a lacrosse stick, a helmet, and ball.

He pointed to the helmet. "This covers your head. Get- that- on- there." He said struggling to jam the helmet on Percy's head. He then took and held the ball. "You catch this with," he grabbed the stick. "This and throw the ball in the net."

He shoved the equipment in Percy's arms. "It's not rocket science. You'll get use to it." Coach Finstock lead Percy to the field where everyone else was getting ready and waiting.

"McCall!" Coach yelled. Scott turned around from staring at Allison, which did not go unmissed by Percy, giving Coach an absent look. He threw Scott a long stick and a helmet. "You're in goal."

"But I've never played." Scott said looking at the longstick with distaste. "I know." Coach ruffled his hair. "Scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first day back thing." He laughed. "Just try not to take any in the face."

Coach rallied up all the players and put them in one line. Scott took his stance in the goal. First up was Jackson. Coach Finstock blew the whistle causing Scott cover his ears, trying to drone out the sound. Jackson Whittemore shot, hitting Scott right in the face.

Scott growled and got up. The next shot was taken. Right before Scott's eyes it slowed down. He caught it easily. It seemed like he had all the time in the world to save it. Everyone stared at him. From the bench Stiles cheered. The next shot and the next shot were taken, but Scott saved them all. Next was Percy.

Percy cleated the grass, getting his footing, and took off. He tightend his grip on the stick and swung hard. The ball travelled fast with the air whistling behind it. Scott had to dive to get it. The force was so strong he almost lost his footing. Coach stared at both Scott and Percy with his mouth hanging open.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Scott and Stiles splashed through the stream in the woods. "How'd you do it?" Stiles asked, shaking out his wet sneakers.

"How'd I do what?" Scott asked. He jumped over a log while Stiles tripped over it. Stiles sighed and brushed the leaves out of his buzz cut. "On the field. How'd you save all if those? No offence, dude, but you kinda suck. And you don't just become amazing overnight."

Scott threw up his hands. "I don't know what is was, man. It felt like I had forever to catch the ball." Stiles was about to say some snarky remark, but Scott cut him off. "And that's not the only weird thing. I smell stuff I can't usually smell. I can hear things I shouldn't be able to hear."

Stiles raised his eyebrows, disbelievingly. "Smell things. Like what?" Scott raised his nose and stopped Stiles.

"Like that Mint Mojito gum in your jacket." Stiles rolled his eyes.

"I don't have Mint Mojito gum in my..." He checked his pockets. He pulled out a green pack of minty gum. He glanced at Scott, starting to believe him. "So, this all started with a bite?"

Scott ignored the comment. "What if it's like an infection. What if my body's flooding up with adrenaline before I go into shock?" His voice became higher with each sentence.

Stiles nodded his head. "Yeah, yeah. It's a specific kind of infection. I think it's called lycanthropy." He put his hands on his hips, trying to hide his smile.

Scott looked horrified. "What's that? Is it bad?" He asked. He grabbed onto his side, where the bite should've been. Stiles shook his head. "Oh, yeah, it's the worse. But only once a month. On the night of the full moon." He couldn't keep his smile in any longer. Stiles gave him a fake wolf howl.

Angry, Scott pushed him away. "Come on. You're the one who heard a wolf howling." Scott scowled and continued walking. They didn't know or see the green eyes of Percy Jackson-Argent in the shadows.

Percy had trailed the two boys, trying to find out if they where a threat to his family. He could hear murmurs of Stiles' voice and could see Scott frown many times. Scott bent down, ruffling the leaves and branches. A black haired man in a leather jacket appeared from behind them, causing Scott and Stiles to jump.

Percy studied the man. Something about him seemed similar yet very different.

Stiles pulled Scott up to face the man. The dark man moved forward. "What are you doing?!" He glared. "This is private property." Stiles tried not to make eye contact.

"Sorry man, we, uh, we didn't know."

Scott glared back at the man, seemingly unafraid. "We were just looking for something..." The stranger's glare intensified. "But just forget." The man pulled something white out of his pocket and threw it to Scott. His inhaler. The stranger walked back the way he came.

Something clicked in Percy's mind. A memory. One time, a long time ago, when he still went to camp, he was on vacation with his mother at the beach. They had to stop to get gas and ask for directions. They walked through the woods to a large beautiful house. He knocked on the door and a kid a little older than him answered. His hazel green eyes were unforgettable. They were filled with pain. Percy remembered those eyes.

Those were the eyes of Derek Hale.

And they were still filled with pain.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Percy had rushed back home in his car. He had to tell Chris. He had learned a long time ago that someone, a hunter, had killed the whole family, by setting their house on fire, burning everyone alive. The reason? Werewolves. Most of the Hales were werewolves. The only recorded surviver was the uncle, Peter Hale. But he had been in a coma for years.

Percy tore off his jacket and plaid shirt leaving him in a gray tank top and grabbed water. His chest heaved as he burst open the doors. He ran into the living room, grabbed Chris, and drug him into the garage.

"What? What's going on?" Chris demanded. He grabbed Percy's shoulder. Percy gasped for breath. He looked up at Chris Argent.

"He's alive. Derek Hale is alive."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, this is Rooney1077. This is the third chapter of Wolves and Hunters. Please review what you think and who you think Percy should be with. I am open to all ships (gender, shape, size, person). Again, please review. Thank you! Enjoy!**

**~Rooney1077**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. **

Chris pulled Percy up and put him down on one of the chairs. "Okay, Percy, think clearly. What exactly did you see?"

Percy rolled his eyes. They had gone over this ten times already. This time with Kate on the phone. "I saw these two kids walking into the forest. I followed them. They stopped and looked for something. Derek Hale came up behind them and yelled at 'em. Derek left. They left. I left."

Kate huffed over the phone. "How can you be sure that it was Derek Hale? The Hales are dead." A little while ago when they were young Kate had a little fling with the born werewolf. It ended badly.

Percy massaged his temples. "His eyes. I remember them from a couple years ago." Kate scoffed.

"That's all the proof you have? Come on, Perce. A lot of people can have the same eyes."

He grit his teeth and clenched his fists. "They are very distinct. And who else lives in the woods. His house was just a couple hundred yards away. Well, what remains of it." Kate didn't say anything. It seemed like she didn't have a good enough comeback. "I say tonight we go check it out." Chris nodded.

A door upstairs slammed shut and Allison yelled, announcing that she was home. "Let's talk about this later. Tonight, we go back in the woods. Search for Derek."

"Or if he's even alive." Kate muttered.

"Goodbye. We'll call if we dry anymore information." Chris said before Percy hung up the phone. They put a sheet over the table map and went upstairs.

Allison bounded down the stairs. "Guess who just got a date!" She yelled.

Percy smirked. He flipped his hair in a girlish hair. "Well, Allison, how'd you know?" Percy went to help Victoria place spagetthi on plates for dinner. Chris frowned. "I hope it's you, Percy." He said raising his eyebrows at his daughter.

"No, it's me, actually. I have a date to a party Friday night with Scott McCall." She crossed her arms.

Percy held in his laughter. "Friday night with McCall?" He chuckled thinking about then slow dancing. It hit him like a ton of bricks. Friday night is the Full Moon. She could be in danger. Apparently Chris realized it, too. "Be careful, Allison, the Full Moon turns seemingly normal people into lunatics." He tried to laugh it off, recieved a glare from Chris.

Chris patted Percy on the back with an evil grin. "Which is why you'll be going. Find a date, put on some fashionable clothes, and go." Percy grimaced.

"It's alright, Percy, you love parties." Allison smirked. Percy looked at Chris with baby seal eyes. "Do I have to go?" He whined.

Victoria Argent patted his shoulders. "Yes, you do. Don't worry, I'll help you pick out an outfit." Percy groaned, glaring at a smirking Allison Argent. Allison held up her hands. "Payback's a bitch, Perce."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Where are you getting your juice?" Jackson asked, slamming his fist beside Scott's head.

Scott furrowed his eyebrows. "What? My mom does all the grocery shopping." Jackson looked at him like he was an idiot. He jabbed Scott's chest with his finger. "Now, listen, McCall. You're gonna tell me-"

"Woah, guys, calm down." Percy came up from behind them. He separated Jackson from Scott. "Why don't we all take breather. Leave the aggressiveness to lacrosse." Jackson stormed off to the locker room. Scott let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding in. "You okay, Scott?"

Scott nodded. "Yeah, thanks." Percy grinned. He handed Scott his helmet he dropped. "Good," he said walking backwards. He pointed his lacrosse stick a Scott. "Don't want you dying before to take my niece out." Percy went out the door to the field, leaving Scott behind who was blushing furiously.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Percy watched as Allison and Lydia took a seat in the stands. Allison waved to Scott and Percy. Percy gave them a two fingered salute. "Okay, gather around. Get over here!" Coach Finstock yelled. All the players ran to the middle of the field. Scott waved at Allison.

"Yes, McCall." Coach sighed, rubbing his eyes. "What?" Scott asked bringing his attention back to lacrosse. "You have a question." Scott shook his head quickly.

"Okay, you know how this goes. If ya don't make the cut," coach made a chopping motion on his hand. "You're most likely sitting on the bench for the rest of the season." He looked at every player intensely. "You make the cut, you play, your parents are proud," he hit the helmet of one of the players.

"Your girlfriend loves ya!" He grabbed Percy's helmet and shook him. "Everything else is...cream cheese. Now get out there and show me what ya got!" They started telling and cheering.

Half of the team ran to their positions on the field for the first elimination game and the other half took a seat in the bench.

Percy took his place at offence with Scott. Scott and Jackson took their place in the middle with their lacrosse sticks parallel to each other and beside the ball.

The referee blew the whistle and Scott scooped up the ball. He ran past the attackers and passed the ball to Percy. Percy passed it back to Scott after manuvering past the midfielders.

Scott caught the ball with ease and flipped over the last two defenders and shot the ball through the goalie's legs.

Scott and Percy cheered and bumped helmets, congratulating each other. Coach again looked at them like they had four heads. "McCall! Argent! Get over here!" Coach pointed his finger at them. "What was that?!" He yelled.

Percy looked at Scott. "Coach, we were just playing the game. We made the shot." Scott nodded. This man must intimidate a lot of people. "Yeah, we were just trying to make the shot."

"Yeah, well, you made the shot. And you boys made the team." Scott broke out into a large smile and Percy grinned. "You made first line!" Everyone cheered. Scott looked at Allison and jumped up and down.

"Great job man." Percy clapped Scott on the back.

No one could begin to imagine what Stiles was thinking.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Allison massaged Percy's shoulders like a coach does to a boxer before a big match. Percy was breathing my heavily as he eyed his victim. "Come on, Perce, you've got this." Percy rubbed his face in his hands. "Just go up there and ask her. The worst she can do is laugh in your face."

Percy widened his eyes at his niece. "That doesn't help, Allison. And why her? I don't even like her." She hid her smile.

"It's one date," she paused, trying to think. "Just be cool. Be confident. And don't mess up. You coming to this party no matter what." She pushed Percy forward. He glared at her. Percy fixed his red lacrosse tank top under his jacket and walked confidently up to Leah Monroe.

She saw him before he made it all the way to her. "Oh, hey, Percy, what can I do for you?"

Percy gave her a lopsided smile. "I was wondering of you would like to got to the party tonight with me?" He asked. She smiled brightly, but it just didn't have an affect on him. "Yeah, sure, I'd love to."

"Good. I'll pick you up at around 8:00. See ya then." He waved and walked back to Allison with his hands in his pockets. He glared at her.

"You owe me."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Scott couldn't believe Stiles wasted his time with that werewolf crap. If Scott hadn't had hurried, he would've been late to pick up Allsion. He arrived at her large brick house and parked his mom's car. He walks up the steps, wringing his hands, and rang the doorbell.

Scott grinned, expecting the person to be Allison but it was Percy in a blue and gray striped long sleeved shirt and dark wash jeans and a black jacket. He expected it to be Allison in a dress.

"McCall, here to get Allison?" Percy asked leaning against the door. "Or are you just going to keep checking me out?" He smirked. Scott flushed red and shook his head. Percy turned around and called up the stairs.

"Allison, your boy-toy's here!" Allison jogged down the stairs, blushing and went to stand by Scott. Scott smiled at her, dreamingly. Allison said goodbye to Percy and headed for the car. Scott was about to follow, but Percy grabbed his jacket sleeve.

"Not so fast." He turned Scott to face him. "As her date, your responsibility is to keep her safe. You here me?" Percy raised his eyebrows. Scott nodded. "Anything happens to her I will hunt you down." Even if that means killing a human and breaking the code, Percy thought. He let Scott go with one last look. Scott hurried to the drivers seat. He glanced at Allison.

"Ready?"

She smiled. "Ready."

0000000000000000000000000000000

Percy drove his car to Leah's house, groaning all the way. He didn't want to go to some party with little high school kids. He needed to go in the woods and hunt for Derek Hale. Leah was already waiting outside. She walked to his car waiting for Pefcy to open her door. Once they both got in Percy started driving to the party.

Keeping his eyes on the road he started coming up with excuses. "Sorry, I was late. A guy was picking up my niece and I had to make sure she was okay." Leah nodded, her blinded curls bouncing, reminding him of someone.

"You have a niece?" She asked in disbelief. Percy clenched his jaw. Everyone asks him that. "You seem a little young."

"You don't have to be old to have a niece." Is what he said everytime. Truth was: Allison was just his step-niece. Gerard Argent had adopted him into the family once he lost everything.

They arrived fashionably late. Leah found some of her friends while Percy went to get drinks. He was okay with that, he just wanted this night to be over.

"So, Percy, Jackson tells me you've never played lacrosse except for today." A voice said behind him that made him smile. Percy took a sip of punch that was surely laced with alcohol before turning to face the voice.

"Well, Queen Bee, your boyfriend is right." Percy smiled at the strawberry blonde. Lydia Martin cocked her head to the side. "But on the field you looked like you've played your entire life."

"I've played many sports. It's not hard to adapt." Percy gave her a flirtatious grin and sipped his drink. Lydia returned it. Scott suddenly ran past him, breathing heavily, with Allison following him. "Sorry, if you'll excuse me." He smiled at her one last time and ran after the pair, just in time to see Scott drive away in his car. Allison stood there staring at the road. A dark shape leaving her. Percy put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" He asked. Allison nodded and wiped a tear from her cheek. "Yeah. I don't know what happened. One minute we were dancing and then he just started hyperventilating. He may even had growled. I don't know." Percy grew suspicious of Scott. Something was up with that kid.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" He asked. Allison shook her head and crossed her arms. "No, it fine."

"'Kay," Percy said jumbling through his pockets, searching for his keys. "Can you tell my date, that there's been an emergency and I have to go?" Allison nodded. "Thank you."

Percy jogged to his car and sped home. He walked down the wooden steps to the basement where Chris and the rest of his hunter kin were waiting for him. "Took ya long enough." Bennett scowled at him. Percy rolled his eyes and grabbed his shotgun.

"Ready?" Chris asked.

"Ready." Percy grinned.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Chris, Percy, and the rest of the hunters had been hiking though the woods for less then give minutes and Percy was already complaining.

"Come on, guys, let's- let's just take a 20 minute break so I can catch my breath." Percy bent down and gasped for air.

Chris rolled his eyes. "We have to keep mov-" Chris took a step forward, but found Percy's arm extended to stop him. He turned his flashlight to the ground. A large animal trap was right beneath his uplifted foot. "Did you hear that?" Percy raised his gun walking forward.

Percy saw movement out of the corner of his eye and got his gun. A scream pierced the night. Percy stepped into the light with Chris beside him. A kid- a young werewolf was pinned against a tree with one of Percy's arrow bullets in his arm. The face was marred by fur and the disfiguring shape of a werewolves' face. The yellow eyes of the beta glowed in the early night.

Derek Hale stepped in front of the beta and pulled out the arrow, throwing it at Percy. It hit him right below his shoulder. Percy fell backward with a cry of pain into Bennett. Before they could do anything else both the beta and Derek were gone.

Percy's wound gushed with blood. Chris put his hand over it to try to stop the bleeding. He called his wife. "Victoria, get guaze, a needle, and thread." Chris ordered over the phone. Percy screamed. "And maybe a little bit of whiskey."

0000000000000000000000000000000

"Wait, Percy shot you?!" Stiles yelled. The two boys walked out of the school building. "Yes, shut up!" Scott rubbed his arm. The injury wasn't there but he could still remember how it felt when the arrow pierced his flesh. Scott shivered at the thought. Allison walked past him, not even glancing at Scott.

"Hey, Allison!" She stopped and turned around after a moment. "Hey, sorry about yesterday."

"Yeah," she frowned, "what was that? Did you, like, have an attack of something?"

Scott sighed. "Defiantly was something." He muttered. Allison placed her hands on her hips. "Am I gonna have a good explanation?" She asked.

Scott, unintentionally, gave her puppy dog eyes. "Can you trust me on this one?"

Allison thought about it for a moment. "Am I gonna regret this?" Scott laughed. "Probably." Allison laughed. "So, is that a yes, you'll give me a second chance?"

Allison smiled and tucked a brown strand of hair behind her ear. "Defiantly yes." Scott smiled. They leaned in but the honk of a car jolted them out of their trance. Allison looked back.

"That's my dad, I gotta go." She gave him one last dimpled smile and headed for her car. Her father opened her door for her and turned around, facing Scott.

Scott's heart thumped wildly. That was the man beside Percy last night. He was Allison's father! A hunter was Allison's father. And Scott was a werewolf.

Oh, _hell_.


End file.
